Path of Despair
by Panda4lisa
Summary: Naruto finds his life in shambles after the battle with pain. Will he find a way to make it through the trials ahead or will he fall into the path of a demon. When you walk a path filled with despair how do you move on? Naru/Saku
1. Rise From the Ashes

Hey guys hope you like this story, most of my stories are already under way. Leave me a review telling me what you think! Obv I don't own Naruto.... If I did Gaara would have a much larger role! Hope you enjoy the read....

Naruto stood panting, sweat covered his body. 'Its over' he sighed. His vision was failing; he needed to get back to the leaf. 'The leaf…' The thought of the crater that remained of his home hit him hard. His knees buckled and he collapsed forwards. He caught himself before hitting the ground and spared one glance back at the man who had caused him this pain…

----Flashback----

Upon arriving to talk to the real pain he was attacked by a female Nin who looked like she was made of paper. He was forced to use the rasenshuriken without being in sage mode, he had dived forward and shoved the mass of chakra into her gut sending her back into the immobile naggato. The explosion was massive. When the dust cleared a wore out blonde ninja could only look at the two bodies that lay on the ground.

----End of Flashback----

Naruto slowly rose and began the long walk back to his village. The walk was taxing on his trembling body, but the pain in his body was nothing compared to what he felt in his heart…

"Its all my fault… all of this." He said as he limped through the Forrest. Tears slowly slid past his whisker marked cheeks as he all but cried out in anguish. 'Ero-senin… Kakashi-Sensei… Hinata' He stumbled as he thought of her face. The ground rose quickly as he fell face first, tears streaming down unto the ground. 'She loved me' he thought 'I watched her die all because I was to weak to protect her.'

The ground began to soften from the tears he freely shed. Broken and hurt he lay there until sleep took him. His dreams were tormenting him, his friends were hurting; they needed his help but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't move. He looked in horror as one by one his friends were tortured by a dark figure. They screamed in agony as their bodies writhed in pain. "Stop!" Naruto yelled, "Please I'll do anything!" The figure began to sob; no it was laughing slowly it turned. Naruto was speechless standing over hinata's lifeless body was himself. He looked in horror, as the man with his face walked over to the one person Naruto could never hurt.

He fought with his soul and body to get loose. "Not her you bastard, never her!" He screamed in rage fighting with everything he had. He heard her call to him as he saw blood soak through her red shirt. "Please" he begged, "Kill me, she's all I have left!" The pink haired girl began to call his name. "Naruto..." she whimpered tears streaming from her emerald eyes as Naruto's began to glow crimson. He heard her yell his name again as it seemed all the blood drained from his body. He was powerless to protect the one he loved most. "I'm so sorry" He began, "I can't save you… Sakura-Chan…" "Naruto!" She called again and again. "Naruto!!!" The scream awakened him in the middle of the night. His limbs ached from the hard ground and he noticed he was very weak from the blood he lost. Then he heard it again, "Naruto!"

"Sakura-Chan" he mumbled. It hit him then they were looking for him. "Sakura-Chan!" He called as loudly as he could. He tried pushing himself up but his muscles betrayed him and he fell back to the ground. "Oomph" he seethed as all the air was knocked from him. Then he saw a flash of pink. He felt two hands slowly pull him up off the cold hard ground into a warm soft embrace. He looked up into two beautiful green jewels. "Sakura-Chan" he said as he put on his best grin trying to hide the pain. She was shocked at the state his body was in, she put her hands on him as green light began to close the gapping hole in his stomach. She glanced at his shredded arm and realized he had used that technique again. "Shhh don't talk Naruto," she said still in disbelief he was conscious let alone trying to get up. She rested his head in her lap and went to work mending his broken body. His wounds were healing fairly quickly, probably because the kyuubi was helping she thought.

He coughed up blood and it spattered on his shredded jacket. After a half an hour he was stable enough to travel. He had fallen into a fitful sleep and appeared to be having a nightmare. She could see that he was shaken by it, she placed a hand on his head and sent soothing chakra into him, with reassuring words like "Its ok…its over…I'm here." He visibly calmed when she spoke to him she noticed. She got up and turned to Neji, and Lee who were with here in the search party. "We should get back" Neji said, "they'll need our help soon" Lee added. "You guys hurry back ill bring him" she replied not comfortable traveling quickly in his state. "Hai" the agreed and disappeared into the night.

Sakura Picked up Naruto and began to carry him piggyback style. She couldn't help but notice that he snuggled his face into her hair in his sleep. She giggled as his warm breath tickled her neck. He sighed deeply and didn't make another sound for hours to come. She stopped walking and set up camp around midnight and made a small fire. He was lying beside where she sat still resting his head in her lap. Why was she so protective of him all of a sudden she wondered. She looked down at his peaceful face so carefree and cute, she blushed as the second thought came to her mind. As if he knew she was thinking of him he slowly opened his eyes.

"Sakura-Chan?" He asked groggily. "Naruto" she said smiling. "I'm so glad you're alright" he told her, she looked at him he was barley alive, and the village was destroyed but his smile made her forget all that. Then she noticed something she never had before. His eyes. The two deep blue pools were dark and stormy. It hurt her deep down to look into them. They were like that day so long ago, when he made a promise to her. He only smiles because he knows if he cries it will hurt me. It hit her, he always put her first. He had saved her life so many times and he would smile through any hell to lift her spirits. That smile was empty; a shell to protect her from a cruel world, and what scared her most was a part of her believed he was protecting her from herself.

"Naruto…" she began, he looked up at her. "You don't have to wear that smile, not for me" she said. "I need to know what your feeling, what your going through, how I can help you." She started speaking faster trying to get it all out without breaking into sobs. "I want to know what hurts you so I can…" the tears began to fall. "So I can, take away your pain." She began crying freely. Naruto sat up with obvious effort, grunting with pain. "N..Naruto" she sobbed, "You s..shouldnt move ju.." She was interrupted by his arms wrapping around her body. She was shocked, so many questions what did he think he was doing? Where does he get off touching me like this? Why does it feel so right? She put her head on his shoulder and let herself be comforted by her blonde teammate.

"Sakura-Chan, Thank you." He said. The wound in his stomach had opened up again but he didn't care, he was holding the woman he loved. The only one who could make him forget his pain. Slowly his thoughts drifted to the man she wanted to be holding her now. 'Saskue' he thought she needs you. "I promise you I will bring him back" Naruto whispered to her. "I just want you to be happy Baka" she chided gently. He smiled and pulled her closer. "I am now" he assured her. They stayed like that until morning slowly falling asleep in each other's arms.


	2. The Will of Fire Renewed

Path of Despair: Chapter 2- The Will of Fire Renewed

Naruto awoke in the morning, a warming ray of sunlight hitting him and Sakura. 'Sakura!' he thought. He looked down at her sleeping form snuggled into his chest, 'she looks just like an angel...' "ugh" he moaned as he noticed the pain in his gut, it was bleeding again. Sakura stirred from her sleep awakened by Naruto shifting from his injury. "N..naruto" she stammered wiping the sleep from her eyes. She blushed and quickly sat up. Her eyes went wide when she looked at the blood on his stomach. She quickly unzipped his jacket, and pulled up his shirt. Naruto cringed in pain but didn't cry out. Sakura had to keep herself from crying again it was once again fully open and bleeding.

"why didn't you wake me up BAKA!" she screamed as she quickly set to work closing the hole in his gut. He smiled "sorry Sakura-Chan I just didn't want to move." He blushed as he realized what he just said. Caught up in saving his life she didn't seem to catch that. I would do it again he thought with a smile. Sakura had much more chakra then last night, and quickly closed the hole and applied bandages. "Your so selfish, Naruto" he dropped his eyes to the ground. "Stop hiding your pain from me open up, we're a team damn it!" Her tears feel against his exposed chest, something inside him snapped. He buried his head in his hands as his back slumped against the tree he was sitting against. "I… I don't deserve… I can't…" He couldn't seem to get it out. Tears freely fell from his eyes as the floodgates lifted and he spilled his soul to her.

"I…I'm so sorry Sakura-Chan. This is all my fault I couldn't.." Naruto sobbed out. "Don't you say that Naruto" She began, "Noo" he screamed "I am a fucking demon!" She was shocked at his outburst, he was hurting so much it was breaking her heart. "The village was right to hate me… Look at what happened, all this death was because of me. I wish I was never born, I…I wish I didn't have this damn monster in me… Both my Masters died because of me, I couldn't save Saskue, I cant save anyone..." He was crying harder than she had ever seen, even when Gaara died. She sat there helpless listening to him take the pain of a village and rest it solely on his shoulders. She wanted to do something, anything but what could she do to take away his hurt? 'I'm so stupid I begged him to open up and I cant do a thing for him… Like always'

---Flashback---

She was brought back to the day where she saw him transform for the first time and what her captain had said. "It's not the size of what you do for him, it's the feelings you have for Naruto… Sakura I can tell just by looking at you." He never finished his sentence but she knew deep down what he meant. The clumsy, stupid, klutzy blonde ninja had found his way into her heart.

---End of Flashback---

She grabbed him and wrapped her arms around his torso letting him cry on her chest as she held him close. He was still pouring out his heart to her. "I should've been faster, so many people died because I couldn't stop pain sooner. I couldn't even save her." He stammered out as a new wave of pain hit him and he began to sob uncontrollably. "H..hinata loved me, and I sat and watched her die…" Sakura had no idea "Oh Naruto" she cried "Hinata is ok we rescued her when you and pain fought for the second time." Naruto' eyes snapped open, "What?" he gasped.

Sakura told him the whole story of how she had finished healing Hinata before leaving to search for him. A wave of relief hit him as he heard she was still alive. Sakura couldn't help but notice a weird feeling, was she jealous…of Hinata? Slowly he calmed down until Sakura could only hear slight whimpering. "I'm so glad your alright Sakura-Chan, I don't know what I would have done if I lost you too." Naruto sobbed into her chest. Her hear soared as he spoke those words to her. "I knew you would protect me" she began as she kissed the top of his head. "You always do..."

Naruto stood up, facing the smoke in the sky, smoke coming from his village. His back was to her "I will always be here to protect you, and the leaf" he said. Sakura couldn't help but feel safe with his words, she knew he would never take them back… because, she smiled that's his way of the ninja…

Naruto offered her a hand up and they began running back to the village. He ran flat out, it was hard for Sakura to keep up to his sudden burst of speed. 'Hold on everyone, I'm coming.' He ran for all he was worth he wouldn't let any more pain be caused because of him.

Naruto arrived at the gate and looked at the wreckage half of the city was gone. He struggled to keep his emotion in check, 'Akatsuki you will pay for this' he vowed. He jumped to the ground as Sakura caught up to him. "Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He yelled as what seemed like thousands of sage Naruto's appeared around the village.

"Get to work he yelled we have a village to rebuild."

Naruto worked well past everyone else except for Lee, Sakura noticed the two still going at it when she awoke the next day. "We will prevail by the power of youth!" Lee bellowed as he lifted a boulder off the ground and began carrying it out of the village. Sakura was stunned by the improvement of the village even over night. Naruto was panting heavily the sage chakra had obviously worn out and the sheer number of clones was too much for him.

"Naruto" Sakura called, "Sakura-Chan" he smiled obviously exhausted. He had worked himself and his thousands of clones just as hard as Lee straight through the night she realized looking at him. He was already weak from his fight she thought. "Christ what are you thinking Naru.." she was interrupted by him falling to the ground. She quickly caught him as he began to rise once more. Pushing off of his knee. Standing now on shaking legs he gave her a determined look. "I will not rest, or let up as long as there is breath in my body I will protect this village." He paused and looked away "I will protect my precious people." He then went back to work, leaving a stunned Sakura to walk to the hospital.

Her work was exhausting but her mind kept going back to Naruto. "If he can go so far, so can I" she said aloud as she redoubled her efforts. Tsunade then came to get her for the funeral service that night. She hugged her master, "shhh Sakura everything will be alright, believe in him" she said softly.

The sky was dark as light rain drizzled over the survivors of the Leaf Village. Tsunade sighed the Gods must be crying with us. It was then she saw him, the man who had saved her life, the man who put it all on the line for his loved ones, the man who gave everyone hope in their darkest hour, the man who she knew one day would be the greatest Hokage ever. Naruto was battered, and bloody underneath his black shirt and pants. To her shock he wasn't wearing a leaf headband he was wearing Jiraiyas. A tear came to her eye as she looked at him his long blonde hair sweeping almost to his eyes. She couldn't decide if he looked more like Jiraiya or the Fourth. All she knew is that he had surpassed both of them.

The funeral was heart felt and as it came time for Kakashi's Naruto walked to the podium to say a few words. "I cant tell you anything about this man that would make you remember him better, his life was a testament to what a Ninja should be. It was him who taught me to love my comrades and risk all for their sake…" He choked a bit as the tears began to fall. "I promise you this attack will not go unpunished. I will be leaving in 2 months to track down Akatsuki." Everyone including Tsunade gasped. "I will make them answer for their actions, and I will protect this village with my life… Just as my Master taught me to." He walked over to the casket and laid a rose closed in a icha icha book. I will never forget you Sensei" he sobbed as he fell to his knees in front of the coffin.

Some came to comfort him, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Sakura, Tsunade, but after a few hours he was alone. He sat there staring at the coffin, "I couldn't save you master, but I promise I will never be the kind of trash you warned me of. I will grow stronger to protect everyone, I just wish I could talk to you once more" he said as he broke down. He was so distraught he couldn't hear the footsteps behind him. He felt arms wrap around his back and hot tears fall unto his neck. Naruto saw strands of purple hair fall in front of him as the smell of lavender overtook him. "Hinata.." He breathed and returned the embrace.


	3. Feelings Revealed

Path of Despair: Chapter 3-Feelings revealed

Hinata had sat in the back of the funeral looking at the man she loved weep bitter tears for his fallen Master. Her heart was full of emotion, she hadn't thought she would live through her encounter with pain and had confessed her love to Naruto. 'Naruto-Kun' she thought he looked so sad. She finally worked up the courage to go to him, but was interrupted by all the others she sat and waited.

A few hours passed and Hinata slowly approached the still sobbing Ninja. She slowly wrapped her arms around him, his body suddenly tensed then eased and laid back into her. "Hinata" Naruto sighed.

Hinata was too scarred to say anything, but Naruto didn't seem to be able to either. Finally Naruto broke the silence. "Hinata" he slowly stood up and turned to face her. He grabbed her by her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. "I am so sorry, Hinata." She was taken aback, "Naruto-Kun?" "I couldn't protect you, you…almost died because of me… " He began to cry again as Hinata pulled him into a hug. "Naruto-Kun" she cooed as her long time crush sobbed on her shoulder. "I..I thought you died Hinata… I don't know if I could have lived with myself if I let that happen."

She was taken aback by what he just admitted she wanted to take away this hurt. "Naruto-Kun… I meant what I said that day." Naruto visible shuddered. Hinata saw him struggle with his words as his eyes shed more tears.

"Hinata" he began, searching for the best words to say. "I love you like a sister, I just don't have those feelings for you." Naruto sighed the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. Hinata however seemed to expect this as she smiled "Your still going after Sakura-San huh?" Naruto looked up at her. "I wish I didn't have those feelings for her, she loves Saskue-Teme… I don't know how to move on." He looked down at the ground, and slowly stood up. "I know she could never love someone like me, she always turns me down on dates, anytime were close she punches me." Naruto started sobbing as he said his next words. "Sometimes I feel like she just keeps me around so I can get S..saskue back for her…."

Sakura who had come back to comfort Naruto was hiding behind a corner listening to all they said. "Oh my God, I am so terrible… I don't deserve to be with Naruto..." She started crying and ran away before she was heard. Hinata knew she was there that's why she had brought up Sakura to Naruto, even if she never had his love she wanted him to be happy. "Shhh its ok Naruto, why don't you go tell her how you feel." Hinata spoke softly yet sternly. Naruto embraced her and held her tight, "Thank you Nee-Chan" He spoke the words quietly but Hinata knew he was sincere. She let him go and told him to go.

Naruto left to go find her. "How the hell am I supposed to tell her how I feel? How do I even bring it up?" His mind was reeling from the questions. He walked aimless towards her apartment until he heard someone crying. He looked over and saw pink hair on a park bench. "Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked the sobbing stopped as she sat up and looked at him. "Naruto…" Sakura began. "Sakura-Chan can I talk to you about something?" Her eyes were wide with shock as she began crying again. 'I can't be with him, he deserves someone better.' She looked at him I have to break his heart so he can be happy. She cringed at the thought, but if she really loved him this was the only way.

Naruto was shocked at how cold her eyes were. Was she angry? "What do you want Naruto?" Naruto shifted nervously "well you see I was wondering if you wanted to go get some tea and talk for a while." He scratched his head and smiled. The smile didn't last when he looked at Sakura. Sakura looked disgusted, "Naruto for the last time I don't want to go on a date with you, I will NEVER want to go out with you." Naruto was shocked, he smiled quickly the smile Sakura hated so much. The pain in his eyes was so deep but the grin almost covered it. "Sorry I forgot Sakura… I should get back to work then." He walked away. Sakura felt like her world was crashing around her. To hear him say her name without the familiar Chan at the end knocked the wind out of her. The Suffix she had thought she hated was gone, and now she was numb.

Over the next week Sakura had seen Naruto many times. The village was fully of Sage Naruto clones running around with building supplies, and clearing debris. Tsunade was worried about the knucklehead he hadn't slept in 4 days. He never stopped working he was a machine. When he couldn't go on anymore he would sit still and gather natural chakra to ease his trembling body. He barley ate saying that the children needed it more than him. The reconstruction effort was moving faster than anyone could have expected all because he would not rest until they were safe.

Tsunade had called Sakura into her office. "Hai Sensei" Sakura announced as she walked through the door. Standing there was Hinata. Her breath caught. "Sakura we need to talk." Sakura's eyes fell to the ground in shame. "Why is Naruto like this?" Hinata all but yelled. Both of the other women were taken aback by the shy girls shout. Sakura looked up to see Hinata looking at her with, anger? "Answer me Sakura-San!" Sakura couldn't help but start crying. She told them what happened how she overheard Naruto admit his feelings, what she told him. "I'm not worth his effort. I was such a horrible friend he deserves better." A loud smack was heard and Sakura's cheek burned.

Hinata stood trembling over her. "Do you think Naruto-Kun is stupid?" Hinata asked quietly her voice shaking with rage. "No" Sakura sad annoyed she would ask a question like that. "Do you think he is weak?" Sakura met Hinata's gaze slightly angered "he's the strongest man I know!" Hinata asked one finally question "Then why don't you trust him to know his own heart?" Sakura felt stupid she was right, 'what was I thinking?' Sakura started crying as she fell to her knees.

"I have to talk to him, I have to make this right." She turned and ran out of the room. She ran down the stairs into the street. It was a downpour , the rain was so thick you couldn't see through it. Hail was pelting the ground. She ran through it, nothing could stop her from being with him. She was convinced Naruto Uzumaki was her knight in shining armor and she truly and deeply cared for him. She finally arrived at his apartment and ran in the door without knocking. "Naruto Nii-Chan!" chorused 7 children who ran at the door with opens arms. They looked up in confusion at the soaked pink haired woman in front of them. 'Naruto has kids she thought? No there's no way.'

Sakura looked down at a little girl no older than 5 with bright blue eyes and short brown hair. "Hi cutie" Sakura said bending down. "What's your name" Sakura asked. "My name is Elly" she answered in a quiet shy voice. "Are you living with Naruto-Kun?" Sakura asked the little girl. Elly Nodded "Naruto has been taking care of us since…" She started crying, a boy around the age of 11 came and hugged her. "Since pain attacked" he answered. Sakura was shocked, these were the kids he was giving his food to most meals. "Naruto took us in after our parent died." The boy stated Sakura was shocked.

"So you guys are alone most of the day?" Elly looked up and smiled, "No Nii-Chan is here and he plays with us, he will be back with dinner soon!" Sakura had to fight tears back, after all the pain… While he spends all his days working non-stop he makes sure these children are cared for and he never leaves them alone. Sakura heard the door open as the faces of the children lit up. "Nii-Chan!" Elly cried as she ran and jumped in his arms. Naruto who was carrying two bags of food dropped them to the ground as loving children mobbed him. His smile made her heart melt, she blushed as she though of how great of a father he will be. "Nii-Chan who's the pretty lady" Elly asked with curious eyes. Naruto looked shocked he hadn't even seen Sakura.

"That's Sakura she is a friend" he said. Sakura couldn't help but wince at the lack of the Chan at the end of her name. "Who wants Dumplings!?" he yelled as all the children jumped up and down. A little boy with green eyes and black hair grabbed her hand. "Nee-Chan are you staying for dinner." Sakura smiled at the little boy. "I think she is Kai" Naruto smiled. "Sakura grabbed the bags from Naruto and together the went into the kitchen to cook as a shadow clone of Naruto wrestled around with the kids climbing on him.

"So Sakura what brings you over here" he asked as she began cutting vegetables and putting them into the soup. Sakura dropped the knife she was holding and sliced her finger when he said her name. Naruto looked alarmed and quickly grabbed her hand and put it under running water. A shadow clown soon appeared with a bandage. And he deftly wrapped her finger. Both of them oblivious to the fact she was a med nin "You should be more careful Sakura" he told her still holding her hand. Sakura began crying, "I really miss the Chan at the end of my name Naruto-Kun." Naruto was shocked, 'she misses the Suffix? Wait did she just call me Naruto-Kun!?'

Naruto looked into her watery eyes as Sakura leaned forward slowly. She put her arms around his neck and leaned up to his ear. She was so close that her lips brushed his ear when she talked. He blushed madly as he felt her breasts pushing against his chest. "I wanted you to be happy, I thought that if I pushed you away you would be better off. But I didn't think it through, I'm nothing without you Naruto-Kun. Without you I'm not me, I love you Naruto-Kun." Naruto stood there trying to take it all in. He felt her lips press against his cheek as her embrace tightened. He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too…Sakura-Chan." Her smile was bigger than he had ever seen it. 'Finally the Chan is back' Sakura thought.

His lips sought hers and found them. He held her close as he kissed her. The softness of her lips clamed his emotions. He could taste or smell nothing but cherry Blossoms. He was in Heaven. Sakura couldn't believe he was kissing her. His broad shoulders and toned chest were all she needed to feel safe. His slightly chapped lips were so gentle on hers. Her head was spinning. Slowly Naruto pulled away. "So I take it your not mad at me anymore" he smiled. "Just cook the food Baka" she said as she noticed him frowning slightly. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed into his back. "My Baka" she stated and held him tight.


	4. Tough Choice

Path of Despair: Chapter 4- A Tough Choice

Sakura couldn't help but smile sitting at the cramped dinner table, in Naruto's tiny apartment. The Food vanished quickly as Naruto sat with a smile. Sakura noticed he didn't eat anything and there was barely enough for the rest of them. 'Naruto' she thought, how can someone be so selfless? She could see he was pushing himself to his limits to keep the children nourished and happy. Naruto sat in his chair listening to the Kids stories with a huge grin on his face. 'He really does care for them' she thought. Naruto had turned his bedroom into a bunk bed room. After tucking them all in he had returned to the living room and drank tea with Sakura. "Naruto-Kun where do you sleep?" she asked. Naruto chuckled and scratched his head, "you're sitting on my bed Sakura-Chan." Sakura noticed the small lumpy couch was tattered and wasn't that comfortable. "Naruto-Kun do you have a pillow or blanket? It looks kind of bare" She said. "No, I did until I picked up Elly" he laughed. "She needs it more than me" he laughed. Sakura had heard enough.

"All right that's it. Naruto get up." Naruto looked up "huh?" You're coming to my house for the night, and your actually going to sleep." Sakura said sternly as she got up and made for the door. "Sakura-Chan I cant just leave them alone." Sakura turned "Make a shadow clone and have it stay with them I'm only a few minutes away." Naruto looked unsure. Sakura sighed and then did the one thing she could to change his mind. She turned to him with a slight pout, staring at him with big green puppy eyes. "Naruto-Kun please don't leave me alone tonight." Naruto couldn't say no to that and eventually gave in. After leaving two clones Naruto walked Sakura to her home.

The night was clear and beautiful as the new couple walked through the village. Sakura was amazed that after 9 days Naruto had cleared all the debris and had already began reconstruction on almost every building. He looked so worn out to her; she decided that from now on she would care for him. After everything he has done for me it's the least I could do. They arrived at her apartment and Naruto looked around curiously. "Naruto-Kun what's wrong?" she asked with a concerned voice. "Oh its nothing Sakura-Chan, its just this is the first time I…Uh have ever been to someone else's house." He admitted with a grin. Sakura felt bad that she had never invited him over before and quickly ushered him inside.

Naruto walked inside and Sakura shut the door quietly. He had to admit that it was a lot larger than his apartment. Sakura told him to make himself at home. After sitting and talking for a while Naruto had to ask her a serious question. "Sakura-Chan umm are we uh… You know" he asked with a gulp. "Are we what Naruto-Kun?" she replied. "Are we umm well I told you I love you" he poked his fingers nervously as he continued. "And ugh you said you loved me so does that mean were like you know… To..together? What I mean to say is…" Naruto got a boost of courage as he looked into her eyes, "Sakura-Chan would you go out with me!?"

He looked down and flinched as he said these words. Sakura realized he expected to get punched and she felt sorry for all the times she had hit him. However she had to admit he looked awfully cute like that. She leaned forward and instead of punching him kissed him. Naruto eyes opened in shock, then slowly slid shut as he returned the kiss. When they broke apart Sakura said in a soft voice "I'd love to Naruto-Kun." He smiled a big foxy grin.

She wrapped her arms around him, then she looked at the clock. "Oh, my its so late!" she exclaimed she had no idea they were talking that long. Naruto laughed, "We should get some sleep Sakura-Chan, umm speaking of which where do I sleep?" he asked. Sakura really didn't want him to be away from her tonight. "I can sleep on this couch" he suggested trying to help out. "No!" she yelled not meaning to, "Oh umm what I mean is you need a good nights sleep so you can sleep in my room.." Naruto gulped he wasn't sure if he could sleep in the same room as her. "Common she said I have a spare mattress we can put on the floor."

After they had got into her room she left to go change into her nightgown. She came back into the room to find Naruto asleep on the trundle. He was in his boxers she noticed and got a slight nosebleed. 'HOT' Screamed inner Sakura as she gasped at his tone body. She didn't know why she never noticed before but Naruto had a solid body. She made a mental note to thank the toad sages for their harsh training. She looked down at the exhausted man she loved so much lying there fast asleep. She giggled slightly at how lucky she was to have such and amazing guy. "And he's all ours!" Inner Sakura chimed. "Shannaro!!!"

She climbed in bed after kissing his forehead, he grinned in his sleep "mmhm Sakura-Chan." He mumbled as he rolled over. She beamed at him 'he's so cute' she thought. She soon fell asleep. She awoke that night to thrashing. She sat up and saw Naruto in a fitful sleep. "No…Not her… please no" He pleaded as he tossed and turned. Sakura was reminded of when she brought him back to the village. "I wonder what this dream is that he keeps having?" she got up and moved over to him. I guess ill have to thank Ino for teaching me that technique she sighed. "Mind scan Jutsu" she said after forming a few signs and putting a hand to his head. She was taking to a dark room where her bloody body was being tortured by a masked figure. Naruto was shackled to the ground fighting like a mad man to try to save her from, "is that Naruto?" She gasped in horror at how horrible his dream was. She couldn't watch anymore and she ended the Jutsu.

Sakura looked down at him, his breathing was heavy as he whimpered in his sleep. Slowly she pulled his blankets over her and snuggled in next to him. "It's ok Naruto I'm here." She cooed to him softly as she wrapped her arms around him. It was hard to believe that a guy who could blow off a hole in his stomach would be this shaken by a bad dream. She realized though he was just scarred for her safety like always. She smiled as she held him, "now it's my turn to protect you Naruto-Kun." As if he instinctively knew her touch he turned into her burying his face in her shoulder. A few minutes passed before he was calm once again. She couldn't help but snuggle up to him as well, his body seemed like a heater she couldn't get enough of his warmth. She smiled as she fell asleep in the arms of the man of her dreams.

Naruto awoke the next morning feeling funny. He opened his eyes to see.. pink? He looked down at Sakura sleeping peacefully against his chest and he gulped as he noticed his arms were around her. He smiled instantly and pulled her into a gentle hug. She smiled and sighed contently in her sleep as she snuggled against him. Naruto leaned down slowly and kissed her forehead. He Made a shadow clone and sent it to the kitchen. In 45 Minutes the clone returned with a tray of food. Naruto gently kissed Sakura waking her up. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled as she saw him. "Good morning beautiful" he told her as she blushed. He then sat up and held the tray so they both could eat. It wasn't much food was rationed because of the attack, but in the current situation to them it was a feast.

After breakfast Sakura had to run to the hospital. Naruto walked out side wearing his now washed and newly cleaned Sage robe. He readjusted Jiraiyas headband and sat cross-legged to gather natural chakra. He summoned as many clones as he could and set to work once again. The real Naruto walked slowly back to his apartment to check on the Kids. Naruto couldn't believe how good his life was going right now. Just a few days ago he seemed to be on a path of despair, but now he had the love of his dream girl, and a family he loved as his own. Naruto was puzzled as he got to his apartment. Why was the lock smashed he wondered?

Sakura was working next to Tsunade on an ANBU member in critical condition when the sky burned red. Even thought they were miles away both women heard the blood-curdling scream of rage and pain. They ran as fast as they could Naruto's clones everywhere were holding their heads and screaming as one by one the popped out of existence. They arrived on Naruto's street as crowds of people were surrounding a helpless Naruto. Most of them threw rocks at him, and jeered at him. Naruto was on his knees holding what looked like "a girl?" Sakura whispered not knowing what was going on. The Blonde man on his knees was surrounded in a fog of red, 2 tails were already formed as a third was growing slightly. The people yelled at the helpless ninja. "Go away demon, what did you do to those children! Shame on you, how could you? You damn monster burn in hell!"

Sakura ran as fast as she could what had happened? Why did the villagers turn on Naruto? Suddenly she saw what he was holding, He was holding a now blood covered Elly. Naruto was hunched over shielding her from the rocks and bottles he was being pelted with. He was so hurt she noticed, as he screamed at himself trying to hold back the Kyuubi rage. If only these stupid people knew, she thought. He's trying to save them from himself and they're attacking him. She ran to him and quickly snatched up Elly and ran her back to Tsunade. Tsunade gasped as she looked at the barley-breathing girl. She stated to heal her as she noticed a message cut into her skin. She looked up at Naruto tears streaming from her eyes as she read the message. Akatsuki still lives. Sakura ran to Naruto trying to calm him down. "Stop this!" She screamed as she wrapped her arms around a struggling Naruto. Naruto was screaming and pulling at his hair trying so desperately to try and stay in control tears he shed evaporated of his burning cheeks. Sakura had to constantly heal her arms from the burns. A tall man yelled, "it's the demons lover!" A glass bottle caught her square in the back of the head knocking her out and slicing her head blood poured out the open wound. Naruto roared in primal rage.

In seconds Naruto was holding the man's throat in his claw. Tsunade quickly punched Naruto in the face. He flew down the street as she told the villagers to run. They didn't need telling twice. Naruto now had 7 tails flowing freely behind his body. Tsunade was scared as she held the Chakra suppressing seal in her hand. Naruto lounged at her she stood ready to face her would be son. Naruto was stopped by wood pillars forming around his body as his captain began to seal his chakra. 'Finally' Tsunade thought.

Naruto sat up in a hospital bed. He ripped off the monitor cords and quickly jumped out of bed. Sakura who was sleeping next to him in a chair noticed this and tried to stop him. He wrenched his arm from her in a way that scarred her. His eyes were red again as he broke the window and in a single leap landed at the Hokage's office. The glass in Tsunade window shattered from his landing. "Where is she?" He said in a voice shaking with rage. Tsunade looked up at the blond ninja. Tears streamed down her face as she remembered what had been in his apartment. The walls were covered in blood, the lifeless bodies of the children he had taken in were scattered over the ground. His two clones were sealed from dispelling and tied up.

She, Tsunade began in a shaky voice as Sakura finally arrived behind Naruto. "She didn't make it." Was all Tsunade could get out. Naruto had cried out and fell to his knees. Sakura tried to comfort him but he pulled away. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed at her. Sakura was in shock "Naruto-Kun?" she whimpered. His eyes, they were filled with rage but it was so much worse they looked dead. It was as if the rage was the only thing he had left. "Everyone I get close to dies, so stay the hell away from me." Naruto sounded so different there was no hope, no warmth he was completely changed. "Naruto sit down we need to talk." Tsunade had said in a calm voice. "I have no need for words." Naruto replied as he took his headband and put it on her desk. This gesture shocked both women. "This village will not suffer any longer because of me." He said without emotion as he slowly jumped out the window and walked to the gate.

Sakura ran after him tears streaming down her face. When he was almost out the gate she caught up to him. "Wait!" She yelled. Naruto stopped. His head was down and she could see the tears falling. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his back. "Please don't go!" She pleaded, as it seemed like what happened 4 years ago was repeating. Naruto turned and held her. "I can't be with you Sakura," he said. The Chan was once again missing and it hit her like a slap. Naruto had made up his mind. "I will come back, but I will not until every last one of those bastards are dead. I will not let you be harmed because of me." Sakura couldn't take it anymore she broke down into sobs. Naruto stooped down and picked her up. He ran as fast as he could to Tsunade. He gave the sobbing girl to her. "Take care of her." He said his eyes briefly flickered blue. Naruto looked at them one last time, then turned and ran away.


	5. Sakuras Choice

Path of Despair: Chapter 5- Sakura's Choice

Sakura awoke in loving arms. "Naruto?" She asked sleepily. "No sweetie" Tsunade gentle replied. Then she remembered. Naruto had left; his rage and pain overwhelmed him as he set out to bring down the ones who caused so much pain for this village. "Sensei" Sakura gently called. "Yes Sakura" Tsunade responded looking down on her. "What was in his apartment?" She shivered as her prized pupil asked this question. "Do you really want to know Sakura?" Tsunade pleaded not wanting to relive that nightmare. "I have to Sensei, I know it has to be horrible I've never seen him like that." Tsunade sighed, as she told her of the horrors of his apartment. How it appeared that the attacker from Akatsuki had taken their time slowly carving up the helpless children. How the blood everywhere was an over powering scent and she couldn't stay there for more than a few minutes. She told of Elly and how she had a message carved in her chest for Naruto.

"It's all my fault." Sakura began to sob freely. Tsunade pulled her close and let her cry as she shed a few tears as well. "I made him come home with me, if he was there this wouldn't have happened." Sakura was broken freely sobbing. "He…he could never l...love me any…more" She sobbed. Tsunade looked down at her. "Sakura" she began gently. "Naruto cares for you more than anyone I have ever seen. Even before leaving when you collapsed he carried you back to me. His last words to me were telling me to take care of you." Sakura looked up with wide eyes, "I really don't deserve a man like him." She stated. Sakura slowly stood up as an anbu member came into the room "Hokage-Sama" he began we caught him. "Who" she asked level headed, while Sakura shouted and ran to him. "You caught Naruto is he back? Is he safe?" The anbu shook his head no, "we caught someone else. My team found him knocked out near the hidden rain."

The anbu member slowly led them towards a maximum-security cell. When Sakura rounded the corner her eyes went wide as the man inside smiled coldly. "Hello Sakura." Sakura stared in disbelieve. "Saskue…?" her heart felt like she was going to be ripped in two. Why is he here why now? Does he love me? Do I love him? No she thought quickly I love Naruto. 'Naruto is gone' Inner Sakura pointed out simply. "Sakura" Saskue began. He looked at the ground, "I am so sorry." Her mind wad spinning so quickly he apologized. Why do I have these feelings in me I feel like I'm betraying Naruto, but he left me. Slowly she realized she was angry with Naruto. He promised he would never leave me. HE PROMISED he would always be there to protect me. NARUTO IS A LIAR!

She looked down to see Saskue watching her. She walked to the side of the bars and reached through to take his hand. "It's ok, your back now." She looked up into his eyes as he said the words she had been waiting to heat for all those years. "Sakura, I love you. I know I messed up but please give me a chance." Sakura was in shock Blonde faded to black hair, Blue eyes dulled to onyx. As she looked at him, Sakura squeezed his hand tighter. "It's ok Saskue-Kun, we'll make it through this. Tsunade looked down at her student with a look of shock and slight anger but slowly she turned and walked away. "I only hope she knows she cant fool her heart." Tsunade all but whispered as she left the prison.

--------TIME SKIP---------

It has been one year since Naruto left and Saskue returned. The village was back on its feet, but without Naruto it had lost a lot of its warmth. Saskue had been released from prison after his long trial. The fifth Hokage had judged him, Tsunade had forbid him from leaving the village for another 2 years unless her permission, he had gotten off pretty much with a slap on the wrist due mostly to Sakura fighting for him. Sakura and Saskue were currently dating and going on a walk through the village. Saskue stopped and looked up at an empty apartment complex. "Naruto" he started thinking aloud, "what happened to you?" Sakura looked at the ground in shame. Saskue knew Naruto was a touchy subject to her so he simply let go of her hand and decided to explore the remains of his home.

Saskue opened the door slowly and was shocked at the state of it. Dried blood had long ago stained the walls. There were claw marks scratched into the walls as if a beast had gone into a rage inside. But the worst part wasn't the damage of old it was the recent messages. Messages left in spray paint for the demon of the leaf. Saskue's eyes widened as he read some of the words. Die, demon, leave, no one loves you, burn in hell. Saskue stood there wondering, "why? If they… even she doesn't love you, why did you make me come back here?"

Sakura stood outside waiting for her boyfriend to come back to her. Anbu arrived telling her Tsunade summoned her for a mission. Sakura yelled for her boyfriend "I have to go Saskue-Kun." She ran off to the Hokage mansion to meet her master. Tsunade sat there waiting. I hope she doesn't follow the same path I did. No Tsunade shouted at her self I wont let her. Sakura entered and Tsunade motioned her to take a seat. "Sakura I am concerned for you." Sakura looked up in shock. "Why are you with him Sakura? You told me a year ago that you loved Naruto, that same day you were with him." Sakura looked at her master in anger. "He is good for nothing, he's clumsy, a Baka, he has a demon in him, and he left me alone." She finished glaring at her master. "Now tell me what you really feel" Tsunade spoke softly as she held her crying student. "He is strong and smart, he would protect me if it cost him his life, he's a great friend, a great listener, he has a heart of gold, and he's never stopped loving me." She finished as a fresh wave of tears hit.

Tsunade began again. "Have you even kissed Saskue yet?" she asked softly. "I…I. I couldn't" she admitted in shame. Tsunade handed her a Kunai with three blades on it. Sakura felt a presence in the blade that soothed her. Tsunade handed her a note.

Tsunade-Kazan Mother)

Please give this to Sakura-Chan. Tell her that if she is ever in danger to use it. I have lots of new news for you my journey has been long and trying on me. The Akatsuki are few but powerful. I will not stop until they are dead. Give Sakura my love and as always look after her for me.

-Naruto

Sakura dropped the note in shock and looked at the kunai before holding it close to her chest. "Sakura" Tsunade began, you have the choice of staying here or accepting this A-rank mission. Sakura looked a the paper, then back at her sensei. "I will leave, and I will not return without him." Her voice was determined. "Sensei" she began "thanks you for helping me see my hearts true desire." She turned away and ran to her house to start packing. Saskue was walking back home when he saw her. She was leaving for a mission. "Sakura" he called. Sakura turned to look at him. "Saskue I can't do this anymore." She looked up at him. "I wanted to believe that I could still love you, that I was over him. After you left he was my everything. I am sorry I used you, but my heart will always belong to Naruto." After she said that she ran through the gates to find the blond haired boy of her dreams.

Saskue was stunned. She really has changed he thought. She the crybaby fan girl had used him. Saskue couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of her words. Naruto you idiot he thought, why did you go to such lengths a year ago to bring me back for a girl who just wanted you? He shook his head and walked home his promise was fulfilled.

Sakura had traveled for a week, looking for the hidden rain village. She was setting up camp a mile from its border when a sound alerted her to another's presence. Her breath caught as a few men walked out of the woods towards her. It was jounin from the hidden rain. Sakura stood there shocked as 7 men surrounded her. "Long way from home pinky" One said pointing at her headband. Sakura gulped. "She looks pretty cute when she's scared" another one said right behind her. She was grabbed from behind as the other men attacked. She fought desperately. Dodging left and right. She landed a few punches but she was outnumbered. Slowly she realized with dread that these men were toying with her. She stood shakily panting. "Its almost a shame to kill such a good looking slut." The leader said. "Yeah" They agreed. "Maybe we should have a little fun with her first." Their eyes filled with lust as one licked his lips greedily. Oh god Sakura thought I have to get out of here. Sakura then remembered the kunai Naruto had sent her. She pulled it out, "Stay back!" She screamed. "I'm warning you."

Sakura had no idea how to use this thing, but knowing what was in these guys' heads she decided she would rather die fighting then live for what would follow. "Oh I like them feisty a man laughed." Sakura saw one of the men rush her and with survival instincts she threw the kunai at him. He deflected it into the air. "Your ours cutie" they said as the slowly marched towards her. Sakura's mind snapped with fear. Forgetting any thoughts of fighting she screamed. A large boom of thunder cut off the men's laughter as a dark shape flew towards them. Instantly two of their heads were separated from their shoulders. Five scarred Rain ninjas starred into the eyes of a demon. The man had black ninja pants, a black undershirt and a black jounin Flak Jacket, the most noticeable thing was a long white coat with red flames at the bottom. "You" They said in disbelieve. "Run the leader shouted it's him." None of them made it more than 5 feet. A flash of yellow hair was all that you could see as one by one the bastards dropped to the ground lifeless. Sakura was petrified of the new comer. That is until he turned around to look at her. She then got a closer look. Blond hair hung low over his eyes. She could still make out that they were crimson with rage. She stood up and slowly walked towards him. The man turned to face her. "Naruto-Kun" she began tears welling up in her eyes.

She ran at him and embraced him with all she had. Slowly his eyes turned colors to Cool Ocean blue. "Sakura-Chan" he looked at her as she cried in his chest. Naruto couldn't find the words to say so he simply picked her up in his arms and began the slow walk back home. "I will never let anything happen to you." He told her, she seemed to calm a bit and snuggled close to his shoulder. "I love you Sakura-Chan, I'm sorry you had to go through that. Anytime you need me just throw that kunai and I will be at your side no matter what." Sakura was comforted by those words. 'His words' she thought words he would never go back on. "I love you too Naruto-Kun" she whispered. Naruto looked down on the pink haired beauty with her anbu mask on the side of her head, letting him hold on to her as if she felt safer in his arms than anywhere else in the world, and she did. "Sakura-Chan" Naruto spoke softly, she looked at him. "Hold on tight he smiled" then they were gone.

Tsunade was sitting in her office when a loud noise boomed outside her window. She turned to see "Minato?" she asked before she looked to see his whiskers and Sakura in his strong arms. "Is she ok?" Tsunade quickly asked. "She will never be in danger as long as I draw breath" Naruto said honestly as he looked at the smiling girl, the love of his life. "How strong have you become Naruto?" Tsunade looked amazed at him. Naruto looked at her, "not strong enough." Naruto put Sakura down in a chair and hugged Tsunade like a son would a mother. Tsunade allowed tears of joy to fall from her eyes while there in his strong embrace. "I will return soon Kazan, look after her." Naruto turned to Sakura and handed her the kunai she had thrown. Sakura was crying again, "Please don't leave me again." Sakura begged him as she wrapped him in her arms. Naruto placed his forehead against hers. "Sakura-Chan" he breathed, she was shocked at the hurt in his voice. "Soon, I promise soon." Naruto turned back to Tsunade. "Kazan I would like to have something back that I gave you a year ago." Tsunade simply nodded and pulled out Jiraiyas sage headband. Naruto quickly tied it on and turned quickly his cloak flapping in the wind he created with pure chakra. "I will be watching over you, nothing will happen to this village I swear it." He kissed Sakura long and deep, leaving her in a passionate stupor before whispering "I'll come back" and with that a boom was heard as Naruto disappeared.

Tsunade watched as her son vanished to once again lay it all on the line for a village that despised him. She then walked to a broken Sakura and hugged her as the two women wept openly. "Come back soon Naruto-Kun" Sakura begged. "He will" Tsunade told her "he will."


	6. One Life to Give

Path of Despair: Chapter 6- One Life to Give

Sakura had spent the next week getting over the fact that once again he was gone. Her relationship with Saskue was strained and he often visited her to make sure she was ok. Sakura was friendly towards him, but deep down she felt as if he was trying to win her back. Sakura was slowly getting over his absence and began to be herself again. Tsunade trained her harder than ever, and sometimes her master would secretly cry alone.

Tsunade didn't know which one she missed more, Her perverted best friend or his only student. I should have told that Baka how I feel, I envy Sakura. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't forget how much Naruto looked like both of them. His father the Fourth and his God Father the Toad Sage. Naruto had looked grown up, so mature when she saw him last. His shoulders were broad, his arms strong. His jaw was different his face was no longer a child's. His eyes were what caught her attention the most they were no longer innocent. His eyes held raw unbridled power, as if at a moments notice he could unleash a hurricane. However no matter how hard his gaze was she could see the glow in them, the love for a mother he had for her deep within those sapphire jewels.

Naruto had been absent from the village for 7 months. His heart hurt from having to leave her alone but finally he could go back. Akatsuki was a shell of its former self. Only Kisame and Madara were alive, Naruto had hunted down and executed the others one by one. The Legend of the Demon Sage was growing; the man in the white trench coat with a sage headband was respected across the country. Naruto had been struggling the past few days, 'how can I face her?' Naruto couldn't help but shake his doubt, 'what if she hates me now?' Deep down he knew he could not wait any longer.

Sakura had been sitting in her room when she suddenly took her kunai out. "I want you to come back to me now Naruto!" Sakura Yelled as she threw the kunai into the wall, a clap of thunder roared. Smoke cleared back to reveal Naruto crouched with a kunai. His red eyes were circling the room for danger when he was hit from behind by a crying Sakura. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her tear filled face into his back. "Sakura where are they? Are you ok?" Naruto asked still crouched in a defensive stance in front of the girl. Sakura just held him tighter, "you told me if I threw this you'd come back to me…" Sakura sobbed harder as Naruto turned and held her against his chest tightly. "I missed you so much Naruto-Kun!"

Naruto was so happy to be home. I can finally stay he thought. Naruto was thankful to be home, thankful he still had the girl in his arms. But will it last, should he allow it to last. Sakura had stopped sobbing some time ago and now the two just held each other like long lost lovers. After a long while Naruto slowly let her go, "I love you so much" Naruto told her. How can I let her go he thought.

Sakura looked up into his eyes, for the first time she saw the change in them. "Naruto" she began "What happened to you." Naruto looked away, "It's late I should go hom…" Sakura noticed his voice hitch and his muscles tense, as he no doubt recalled the hellish images he last saw in his apartment. Whatever troubles he was hiding from her combined with the old hurts overwhelmed the man in front of her. His eyes were wide and spacey they were a murky blue not the clear sapphire she was used to. His shoulder caved as he pitched forward. Sakura caught him and wrapped him in a tight embrace.

"Naruto!" Sakura called to him but he was unresponsive. Slowly she removed his coat and his headband causing his wild hair to hang over his void eyes. Sakura pulled him up onto her bed and covered him. She let go of him and turned to make tea when he started whimpering. She took him in her arms again and the sobs ceased. She undressed and crawled into bed next to him. He instinctively smothered his face into her. Sakura was amazed at how desperate Naruto was to be as close to her as possible. Holding her love in her arms she fell asleep.

Sakura awoke the next morning to an empty bed. She shot up only to see the not that was left for her. Went home, be back later. Sakura dressed as quickly as she could and sprinted towards Naruto's old apartment.

Tsunade was a wreck as she sat on the floor of Naruto's apartment rocking the shaking man back and forth in her embrace. Tsunade had seen the ninja walk in and quickly ran in behind him to try and stop him from seeing. She was to late however, and all she could do was try to hold him together. The walls were covered in dried blood, claw marks, and hate messages. Naruto had his head buried in Tsunade's shoulder as he cried.

"Its all my fault Kazan…" Naruto began spilling his heart while Tsunade comforted him. Neither of them new that Sakura was outside the door able to hear everything.

"There dead because of me, all of them. So many are dead because of me, my hands are stained with so much blood. Guilty, innocent what the fuck does it matter anymore… I have taken lives Kazan, how I can I live with that, how can she live with me? I brought her back Saskue why can't she be happy with him… Why can't I be happy without her? There faces, I see them they haunt me they wont go away. People with families and loved ones taken away by me I really am a monster."

Sakura opened her mouth and gasped sharply at Naruto's confession. Tsunade held him tighter, as she searched for the right words to say. "Kazan how could she love a monster like me, she doesn't know who I am, she doesn't know what I've done." Tsunade gently inhaled "Naruto I know you, it will be ok you have a good heart and" Naruto stood in anger. "You have no idea who I am, what I have become. I am not the same miserable child who took his beatings from this damn village. I have become the demon sage of Konohoa the crimson flash. I don't deserve her love anymore"


	7. Redemption

Path of Despair Chapter 7 – Redemption

Sakura heard Naruto's angry outburst. She was shocked that he thought that way about himself. 'I guess all this time he was away it got to him.' Sakura could hear Tsunade start to cry and some shuffling. Sakura leaned her ear against the door once more to hear what was going on.

"Naruto please" Tsunade sobbed, "you are a good man." Naruto stiffened, his face twisted in hurt and uncertainty. "How can I be a good man with this?" Naruto's hand feel deftly to his stomach, Tsunade gasped at the thought. "You are his prison Naruto nothing more than a jailor. You are Naruto Uzumaki not the Kyuubi. I would never allow a demon into my heart" Naruto looked up a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Kazan… Arigato." Naruto embraced his mother figure with all he had and cried without shame.

Sakura sat on the other side of the door; finally she couldn't take it anymore and went inside. She saw Naruto on the floor and ran to him. Sakura flung her arms around the man and held him tightly. Tsunade released her son into the other woman's care and left the two alone. Naruto was silent he didn't know if she had overheard, he didn't want to hurt her. Sakura held him tightly to her chest as she rocked him slowly. Naruto looked up into her beautiful emerald eyes and saw nothing but love. Sakura began stroking his hair as she smiled down at the man. Naruto suddenly jerked to the side as he shoved Sakura out of the way. The floor exploded underneath them and a figure in a black cloak with a giant sword leapt through the hole.

In an instant Naruto disappeared and was in between Kisame and Sakura. Naruto let out his sage chakra and unleashed a massive killing intent. Sakura was in awe at the power she felt radiate of his body. "I thought you would have learned last time Kisame, Itatchi isn't here to save your ass this time." Naruto pulled two kunai from his pouch and held one in each hand. Kisame laughed as he took a low to the ground stance bringing his blade to the ground. "Who needs Itatchi when you have his sensei?" Naruto's eyes shot wide in fear and he instantly grabbed Sakura and used flying thunder Jutsu. Naruto landed on the ground in front of the Hokage's office with Sakura still in his arms.

Naruto set her down, "Sakura run and don't look back. Find Tsunade and tell her…" Naruto hit the ground hard as he was kicked from behind. Sakura was starring at a man with a bright orange mask. Sakura noticed the one eyehole and how his red and black eye was spinning. Naruto was up in an instant, putting himself between Sakura and Madara. Kisame soon jumped down next to the masked man. "Master team Hebi is slowing down the village with some of Pains old Ninjas. They wont hold much longer we have to make this quick." Naruto widened his stance, "Your in over your heads if you think you can take us on." Naruto smirked but Madara spoke up, "and what exactly do you mean we?" Naruto grin faded in confusion as he felt something sharp puncture his kidney. Slowly he turned to see Sakura holding a bloody Kunai and in a defensive stance.

Sakura was screaming at her body to stop. She had just stabbed the man she loved and when he turned she saw his face. He was so confused; through his eyes she could see his heart breaking. "Sakura-Chan?" He spit out blood as he talked and staggered a bit from his wound. Naruto threw himself to the side as Kisame's sword slashed the ground where he was just crouched. His stunt ripped something inside him and he screamed as he started bleeding more. Naruto made a rasengan in each hand and lunged at Kisame only to find his hands rapidly approaching Sakura. She was glaring at him as he quickly canceled his attack. He didn't have time to move away as her chakra fist collided with his chest. He felt a rib crack and tasted blood as it flew out his mouth.

Naruto landed in a heap, as he slowly tried to regain his feet. Madara laughed, "Do you see now that I control her." Naruto grimaced as he thought of how he was doing this. "Using a girl as a shield how much of a coward are you!" Naruto bellowed in rage. "Let her go you bastard!" Naruto ran forward only to stop in his tracks. Madara was shaking his head as Sakura held a kunai to her own throat. "Tsk tsk Naruto-Kun lets not be to hasty." His eye flashed as Sakura made a small cut on her neck to show his power. "If you hurt her I swear…" Madara was now hugging Sakura from behind and running his hand along her inner thigh. "Hmmm does it make you angry Naruto-Kun? Being this useless just watching the one you love in danger but not being able to do anything about it?" Naruto growled as Madara began to grope Sakura. "Take your hands off her I'll fucking kill you!"

Come with us to the Bijuu extraction point. We get the Kyuubi, She gets to live, and everyone goes home happy. Naruto dropped to his knees in despair; he could no longer support himself due to blood loss. "Alright just let her go now, and take me." Madara nodded and knocked the pinkette out cold. Kisame slung the bleeding out blonde over his shoulder and the two made their escape out of the city. Naruto was fading in and out of consciousness he only hoped that his plan would work. Back in town the Clone Naruto had hidden rushed forwards to Sakura picked her up and ran to find the Hokage. Spotting Tsunade he quickly ran to her "Kazan help, Akatsuki kidnapped me. I don't know what they did to Sakura but something was wrong with her mind. They didn't see me make the clone talking to you now but their taking me to an extraction statue for the Kyuubi. Please you have to hurry, I cant fight anymore I've lost too much blood. Please hurry before…" The clone proofed out of existence leaving an unconscious Sakura, and a Livid Hokage. "Get me Kakashi, Neji, Saskue, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Chouji, and Yamato. We have a Ninja in hostile captivity. This S rank mission begins now, bring Naruto back!"


End file.
